


you're the fire burning inside me

by abrightgrayworld



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrightgrayworld/pseuds/abrightgrayworld
Summary: For as long as he can remember, Mako has had the words engraved into his shoulder in looping, almost scratched writing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another fic that I wrote a couple years ago for a Secret Santa on Tumblr! Again, my writing and general knowledge of the world has changed in that time - for example, I now ship Korrasami more than Makorra, though I do still love both - so excuse any weird stuff that you see :P Or let me know about it so I can fix it if I come back to edit! Hope you guys enjoy!

For as long as he can remember, Mako has had the words engraved into his shoulder in looping, almost scratched writing: _Still think I’m half-baked, hotshot?_

These are the first words that his soulmate, the one person in the entire world born to complement him in every way possible, will say to him. Mako has the feeling that if he ever meets this person, he’s going to have his hands full. It’s good for him, then, that meeting your soulmate almost never happens.

Bolin loves to fantasize about them meeting their soulmates one day. “Imagine it, bro,” he says that night when they’re both nearly asleep, grinning dopily at the elegantly written _Thanks. It’s so incredible to meet you!_ crawling up his left arm. “I’ll look across the room and see my soulmate. We’ll lock eyes. I’ll walk over and say, ‘Oh, beautiful lady—‘”

“What if it’s a woman?” Mako interrupts, raising an eyebrow. “And how do you know that they’ll be your soulmate?”

“Or, ‘Oh, beautiful person,’” Bolin continues, “’I fear that I have been captured by your lovely eyes and you are my one and only. Pray tell, what have you to say to me?’”

Mako snorts. “Come on, Bo, don’t be ridiculous. It’s never going to happen. Everyone knows that it’s nearly impossible to find your soulmate. And even if you do, there’s no guarantee you’ll even stay together.”

“But I know it’s going to happen, Mako! I can feel it! We’ll be the luckiest people in the world once we do—”

“Lucky,” Mako mutters. “Right. We couldn’t find luck if it hit us in the face. Just look at this dump we’re living in. Look at us!” When he says “us,” he means the exhausted look always on their faces, the dead-end jobs that they work just to pay rent and buy food and _live_ , the constant reminders of how harsh the world _._

Bolin is quiet. “Maybe,” he says finally, “Life will get tired of throwing us around. Maybe we’ll finally get the chance to be happy. Is it wrong to hope, Mako?”

Mako fights the lump in his throat and scratches at his shoulder, turning away and letting the room fall quiet.

***

Bolin comes running into Narook’s the next day with a huge smile on his face. He makes a gasping, high-pitched noise that nearly makes Mako drop the cloth that he’s using to wipe the tables.

“Mako!” Bolin breathes. “I found one. She’s _good._ ”

“You think _everyone_ is good, bro.”

“But she’s really, _really_ good. She could get us to the championship this year, Mako! She knows all kinds of martial arts and street fighting, too! Apparently, she grew up with people who trained her to protect herself in any way she could so she could move to the city. She’s incredible!”

Mako rolls his eyes and holds up a hand to stop Bolin’s babbling. “Look, if you stop talking and let me get back to work so I don’t fired, I’ll drop by the arena after my shift is done. Around 5, okay? And just for a few minutes!”

Bolin makes another high-pitched noise and nods frantically, racing out the door.

Mako closes his eyes for a moment and prays to the heavens for patience.

***

He heads straight to the arena after work, not bothering to change out of his stained work clothes. When he gets to the entrance, the guard, Ling, grunts and waves him inside, saying, “Your brother’s in Ring 3.” Mako nods.

He doesn’t completely enter the room where they are, choosing instead to linger in the doorway and watch them without interrupting. The girl’s back is to him; from what he can see, she has dark skin and a very muscular figure. Her straight brown hair is cut short in a bob, just grazing her shoulders. Bolin is adjusting her stance; it’s too narrow.  

“Okay,” his little brother exclaims, “Mako should be here any minute. Have one more go at me; he’s the one you have to impress. You know I’d take you in a heartbeat.”

The girl nods and begins her attack with a punch that Bolin easily avoids. She’s expecting that, though, and quickly brings up her foot to kick him in the chest. Bolin jumps back and then lands a punch on her stomach, winding her enough for her to stumble. He gets one arm underneath her outstretched one, trying to flip her. The girl grabs onto the back of his shirt in the split second before Bolin throws her and he’s brought tumbling down to the ground with her. The girl flies to her feet and tackles Bolin.

Mako can’t stay silent anymore. He rolls his eyes and steps from the shadows, clearing his throat to catch the pair’s attention. The girl looks at him for the first time and bright cerulean lock onto his amber ones. Her features are strong; she looks like she could take on anyone who messes with her. Mako finds his mouth going suddenly dry at the intensity of her gaze. He clears his throat again and addresses her.

“That was terrible,” he says flatly, not bothering to sugar-coat it. He’s not in this to make friends. “Half of that fight was just scrabbling; it was half-baked.”

The girl freezes and her entire body tenses. Her eyes widen and search his face in shock. Mako raises an eyebrow, wondering if he has something on his face.

She narrows her eyes suddenly and turns back to face Bolin. She widens her stance and, in a lightning fast move, kicks Bolin’s feet out from under him, twists him around as he falls and pins him to the ground with a knee with his arms pulled behind him. While he’s on the ground, she jabs once with two fingers into a point on his shoulder. Bolin lets out a groan of surprise and then yelps; the shoulder she had punched is now connected to an arm that refuses to move.

“Still think I’m half-baked, hotshot?” she says, turning to face him with a grin full of pride and something akin to expectation. Mako’s blood runs cold.

“Oh my god.” Bolin looks at him from his position on the ground. “Mako, that’s your…she’s your—”

“Shut up, Bo,” he mutters, eyes still locked with the girl’s. She walks over to him, sizing him up even though she’s almost a head shorter.

“Name’s Korra,” she says. “Looks like we need to talk.”

***

Korra leads Mako to a little eatery across the street from the arena. She gestures awkwardly for him to sit at a table and he does, trying not to make direct eye contact for too long.

This is _so weird._

They both order meals and wait in silence until the food arrives. Mako decides to talk first, telling Korra the things that have been weighing on his mind.

“Look,” he starts, “I know you’re my soulmate and everything, and this is so crazy, but I don’t feel like I’m at a place where I’m looking for a relationship. I mean, I’m sure you’re great and everything, but I just don’t think this whole soulmate thing is very important right now. Not while our fights and our championships are going on.”

Korra looks at him thoughtfully. “I can understand that,” she says slowly. “I guess I’d like to get to know you better without our true love getting in the way.” She grins at Mako’s sudden blush, seeming to ignore the slight pink on her own cheeks. “But you did say that you aren’t in a place for a relationship now…Does that mean you will be soon? Because, make no mistake, I am very attracted to you.”

Mako blushes even deeper and rubs the back of his neck. Korra laughs loudly and he feels the strangest urge to laugh with her. “Let’s not think about that now,” he replies.

“Does this also mean that I’m on the team?” Korra asks suddenly and Mako nearly smacks himself at forgetting the whole point of meeting her.

“Not yet, it doesn’t.” He pushes his chair back, grabbing his sandwich off the plate in one hand. “Come on. We’re going back to the arena and this time, you’re fighting me. I want to see every trick you have.”

They walk back to the arena shoulder to shoulder, decidedly closer than friends usually walk, and their hands brush several times. Neither of them says a word.

 

***

Korra does end up joining their team, the Fire Ferrets, much to Bolin’s joy. The three of them work amazingly as a team, just like a well-oiled machine. They seem to have an instinctiveness understanding of the others’ styles and are able to mesh, which is especially useful in the team fights.

Korra becomes so integral to their team that they can barely remember the days when she wasn’t a part of it. She worms her way into their life, too, travelling the city with them and often coming over for dinner. Mako had been extremely embarrassed when Bolin had first invited her, because the daughter of a major Southern political leader wouldn’t be used to a poor, shabby place like theirs, but Korra had simply grinned that cheerful grin of hers and offered to help with dinner. They become like a family; the two poor, orphan brothers and the rich, rebellious daughter of a well-known Chief.

Once the championships start, they are on a roll, beating team by team and advancing. Sometimes, they manage to win all their matches against their opponents; sometimes, they only manage to win just enough to win. But soon, having caught the public’s attention and support, they make it to the semi-finals.

The earnings that Mako and Bolin have gotten from their wins are adding up. They can finally afford to buy more food, new clothes, and other necessities—as well as indulge themselves once in a while. Bolin takes a fancy to a stylish brown and green jacket that he wears nearly all the time and Mako buys himself a bright red scarf that soon becomes his trademark as well. It reminds him of something his father, now deceased, once wore; that scarf had been destroyed in the fire along with the rest of his parents’ belongings. Life is going well for the two of them. Everything seems to be going right for Mako, both with Bolin and Korra.

And then, one day before the semis, Korra and Mako have their first huge fight.

Mako is walking into the arena to practice when he hears a laugh boom from the ring. The leader of their opposing team, The Komodo Rhinos, is talking to her, leaning in close. Korra’s face is stretched into a grin and she punches the man’s shoulder playfully, causing him to laugh. Mako scowls, anger bubbling in his stomach. He stomps in and barks, “Korra! Practice. Now.”

“Looks like that’s my cue to leave,” the other man says, blowing a kiss at Korra, who rolls her eyes and waves jauntily.

“Hey, Mako!” she says after he’s left. “Is Bolin here yet?”

“No,” he says shortly. Korra shoots him a quizzical look.

“Okay…” she says. “So, what are we going to do today? Come up with another kickass strategy to knock those Rhinos off their feet?”

“We’ll work on balance. We need to be in top form and you still get sloppy.”

Korra frowns. “Are you sure? I feel like we should do that before the match tomorrow to get us calm for the match. We should really focus on strategy right now—”

“I’m the leader of this team, Korra. Do what I say.” Mako scowls harder, walking to the center of the mat.

“Okay, what’s got your undies in a twist?” Korra doesn’t look amused; her arms are crossed and her eyes are narrowed.

“Nothing! I just…you were talking to our opponent. You know, the leader of the Rhinos? We shouldn’t talk to the opposing team.”

The dark-skinned girl lets out a laugh of disbelief. “Are you serious right now? He was wishing me good luck, Mako. He’s really nice! Not mean like our other opponents. He believes in good sportsmanship.”

“You don’t know that. He could have been trying to get you to reveal strategy.”

“That is _ridiculous!_ Even if that were true, do you really think I’d be stupid enough to give anything away? God, you’re acting so weird. It’s like you’re—” Korra trails to a stop, her posture relaxing slightly. “Jealous.”

“What? No. _No._ That’s not it.”

“Yes! You are! For God’s sake, Mako, he was just stopping to talk. You don’t have to act so damn possessive. We’re not even dating!”

“You’re my soulmate. You don’t get to…” he stops at the murderous look on the girl’s face.

“Get to _what?_ Be interested in other people who aren’t the person I’m not even in a relationship with? You were the one who said that we shouldn’t date! You can’t be that selfish, Mako!”

“No, that’s not…I mean, that isn’t what I meant.”

“What did you mean, then? If you have something to say to me, say it!”

Mako opens his mouth and then shuts it hastily. Korra glares at him and then slumps, a sad, defeated look coming over her face. “That’s what I thought,” she mutters. “Just mind your own damn business from now on. I can take care of myself.”

They lapse into cold silence and begin to throw punches at the dummies around the ring. Their efforts are half-hearted and lack any enthusiasm. Mako feels like kicking himself; what on earth had he said that for? He had no right! Korra can date whoever she wants without his interference, though the knowledge makes him feel a little sick for a reason he doesn't know.

He glances toward her occasionally, trying to apologize and talk to her, but the words don't come. Something has shifted between them, and their entire dynamic is different. 

It almost costs them the semi-finals. Korra and Mako are both off their game and only win two of their five individual matches each and only barely manage to win their team event. Bolin ends up taking the lead and wins all of his matches to the uproarious cheering of the crowd.

“Look, I don’t know what’s up with you two, but figure it out,” he says after it’s over and they’re stepping out of the arena. “The finals are in a week and we need to stay focused. We don’t have time for drama.” He shoots a pointed look at Mako and goes ahead, leaving Mako and Korra behind.

Mako takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry,” he says, “I was being really rude and stupid and I shouldn’t have acted so possessive for no reason. You can date whoever you want. Not that I'm giving you, like, permission or anything! It's your right, and I'm just really sorry.”

“I accept your apology,” Korra says, her tense posture relaxing slightly, but something unreadable in her voice. “Don’t do it again.” They reach an intersection and she takes the left, waving slightly in goodbye. Mako stares after her, utterly confused. He understands her unspoken message well enough: she might have accepted his apology, but she's still upset and probably hasn't really forgiven him. Not yet.

***

Their relationship improves enough for them to get their martial arts skills back in sync. They work hard for the entire week, perfecting moves and thinking of new strategies. When they finally get in the arena for the competition, which is a team event, none of the three speaks. They don’t need to say anything, just give each other firm squeezes on the shoulder and let their actions speak for them.

The bell rings. They fight.

They decide to split up and each take on one of the opposing members. Mako faces off against a burly but graceful man, Bolin against a thin, wiry man and Korra against the leader, a woman with raven hair and green eyes with incredibly quick, precise attacks.

Mako is the first to defeat his opponent, pinning him down in a chokehold. He barely manages to hold it, arms shaking with effort as the man twists and rolls under him. The bell rings once and Mako breathes a sigh of relief; the man is out. The crowd goes crazy, cheering his name. He tosses the fans a quick grin, eliciting more noise, then looks around at his teammates.

Bolin is forgoing grace with brute force. He knocks aside the thin man’s fist and tackles the man, punching him in the same place on both shoulders that Korra had shown him to temporarily immobilize his arms. The man’s eyes go wide with panic and he tries to struggle. It’s too late for him, though, and the bell rings, signalling his end. Bolin whoops and raises his arms as he stands, and the arena goes wild with noise.

_Not over yet,_ Mako mouths to his brother and Bolin nods. They make their way over to Korra, who is clearly having trouble. The black-haired woman is slippery and easily evades Korra’s attacks. She is as well-versed as Korra in immobilization techniques; Korra’s left arm is hanging at her side, slowly getting back feeling but not fast enough. Mako and Bolin surround the opponent and rush at her, managing to get her to stumble enough for Korra to get her to the ground. The woman rolls and almost escapes, but Bolin kneels on her legs. The Fire Ferrets wait breathlessly for the bell.

_Ding!_

“And our winners for this year’s championships, the Fire Ferrets!” the announcer shouts and the arena erupts. Mako, Bolin and Korra scream loudly in joy, hugging each other wildly. Korra pauses and glances over at the woman, who is on her feet. She walks over to her, grabs her arm and raises it to the acknowledgement of the crowd.

“It took all three of us to bring you down. You’re amazing,” Korra tells her. “We should hang out.”

The black-haired woman grins. “Yeah, we should. I’m Asami. We can talk later; I bet you want to enjoy this.”

“Yeah. See you around.” Korra goes back to her team members and they link hands and face the crowd.

Mako glances over at Korra and his heart pounds with more than just excitement at the sight of her flushed, giddy face. Without any doubt, he takes her face in his hands and kisses her deeply, to the approval of the audience.

“You asked me if I had anything to say to you, and I’m saying it. I love you,” he tells her. Korra’s eyes widen and she smiles brilliantly.

“I love you, too,” she says and kisses him back.

Their win and kiss is only matched by one more event that evening: Bolin finds his soulmate when he accidentally knocks into a fan.

“Opal,” he sighs as the trio walks back, her number scrawled on his palm. “I can’t believe it, Mako! Look at us! I always knew this would happen. I always knew we’d get lucky.”

“You know what, bro?” Mako says, a content smile curling his lips. “I never should have doubted you.”


End file.
